Memories of War
by Picturesque Dreams
Summary: Switzerland x Reader. Request from dA.


**Memories of War – SwitzerlandxReader**

.:Switzerland:.

_War is not good. War creates many scars that will forever haunt our pasts. _

.:Switzerland:.

It was already silent when Switzerland signaled tot he other men to be still. He crept into the entryway of an alley, with his prepared bolt-action rifle. Switzerland saw nothing in the darkness, but still, he thought he heard a quiet whisper. He heard some scuffling on the right wall, "Hey, who's there?!"

Switzerland's voice echoed in the alleyway, but there was no answer. Further away, he could hear the sounds of the retreating enemies, with their bullets and grenades. "Mister Switzerland," a commanding officer said to him, "It's probably nothing. We should go now and deliver the weapons, before the enemy comes an-"

"No." Mint-green eyes narrowed in the darkness, searching for the soft whimpering he could not deny he was hearing. "There's someone in here..." Switzerland took a few steps forward, all the other men holding their breath. Switzerland took another step, before letting out a hushed, "Oomf!"

Switzerland's eyes widened, as he had dripped over prone form.

There you were, bloodied and beaten, unconscious, in pain. Switzerland involuntarily breathed in, smelling your blood and the smell of death. He looked back to see if the commanding officer had noticed this young, hurt _f__räulein_. The commanding officer looked, but shook his head, "The fräulein is probably fated to die. We should just leave her, she'll be a burden on our mission, Mister Switzerland..."

"A burden, huh?" Switzerland scoffed. He could not leave a little fräulein of his own country for dead. Not that he actually cared for you, but you looked as Liechtenstein did when he met her, and little Lili was not a burden either, right?

Switzerland crouched down to look at your unconscious, pale face. He would not leave you here to die, not when he, the Personification of the Swiss Confederation, could help. He slid his arms under you, hearing you groan in pain softly, whispering that he was going to rescue you, and picked you up bridal style. He had slung his weapon onto his back by the use of its sling, so he strode calmly over to the men at the end of the alley.

"I'm not doing this because I _like_ her or anything... But she's still part of Switzerland." Switzerland walked off to an empty wooden cart and gently placed the fräulein down. He sighed, before getting himself and his weapon in the cart as well, "So, I will take care of her."

.:Switzerland:.

The war the ravaged old Europe had not ended yet, affecting even the Neutral Switzerland, so much so that he had to take commissions from other countries for his highly renowned weaponry. The town that Switzerland was currently roaming was a small town, on the Swiss border, a scarcely forested area, darkened with the scars of many battles. The battles had occurred over the bloody war that scoured the outskirts of Switzerland's borders, on the foothills of the many Swiss alps.

Switzerland sighed as he changed the cloth that lay on your forehead, wiping up much of the sweat you had accumulated in your feverish state. Lili, the Personification of Liechtenstein, had been so shocked to her Big Bruder carrying a rescued you into his house.

Now, he and Lili were taking turns, trying to cool down the fever you had caught while on the battle fields. Switzerland sighed, deciding that you were very troublesome mortal, but still not a burden on his economy. Switzerland murmured under his breath, "You troublesome fräulein. Bitte, wake up soon..."

As if God had answered his wish, your eyes squeezed shut before slowly attempting to open. They fluttered and you let out a haggard breath. Your face was flushed and pale, and your eyes were unfocused. Switzerland watched from the edge of the bed as you shivered, before finally looking towards him, "W-who...?"

Switzerland let out a relieved sigh, before again wiping the sweat off your brow, "I am Switzerland, or Basch. You should just rest, alright fräulein?"

"A-ah..." with that, you feel asleep again, not hearing the pleased sounds uttered by the Personifications of Liechtenstein and Switzerland.

.:Switzerland:.

_But not all Memories of War are bad. _

.:Switzerland:.

"Fräulein, what are you doing over there?"

You let out a short gasp, swiveling your head around quickly to look at the blonde man who had kindly allowed you to stay at his home. His name, he said, was Switzerland, but he told you call him Basch. He had a little sister by the name of Lili, but you heard him once call her Liechtenstein. They had explained to you what had happened and what they were and you were forever grateful towards your saviors.

The fragile porcelain set that sat on the tray in your hands tilted dangerously, before you steadied them. "O-oh, M-Mister Switzerland! I-I'm sorry!" You bowed your head in shame, surely Mister Switzerland would scold you for being so clumsy to not notice him. You were only trying to help Miss Lili, but you knew you mustn't be rude to them.

Mister Switzerland's scowl deepened, "Look me in the eye, fräulein. What are you doing with that tray? You shouldn't be moving around, you're still healing."

"Ah!" You blushed, your hands shaking, which also shook the tray in your hands, "U-um, M-Miss Lili l-looked troubled, s-so I o-offered to h-help her with t-the tea..." You bit you lip, glancing up at Mister Switzerland, before his eyes told you to continue speaking, "I-I...i-in my home t-town, I w-was very good a-at f-fixing food, s-so I thought...that I-I c-could help..."

Mister Switzerland stared at you for a bit with his piercing eyes. You did all that you could to avoid his eyes. Mister Switzerland tilted his head at you curiously, but said nothing. The crease on his forehead smoothed slightly, before he grunted. Mister Switzerland glanced towards the window by his side, before quietly whispering, "Thank you, {Name}."

With that, Mister Switzerland turned and left the room, leaving you blushing red in your spot.

.:Switzerland:.

_In actual fact, some of the Memories are good. _

.:Switzerland:.

"M-Miss Lili! Y-you know that M-Mister S-Switzerland doesn't want y-you buying cake!" You sighed fondly at the sweet lady who stared at through the window of a sweet smelling pastry shop.

"But {Name}, I thought you liked cakes..." Miss Lili glanced back at you, smiling brightly, "We should ask Big Bruder to buy you a cake, to celebrate your wonderful recovery! Are your wounds hurting...?" Miss Lili gave a sudden gasp, "Oh, {Name}! I told you to just call me Lili, not Miss Lili..."

You blushed red at the soft scolding, "I-I'm sorry, M-Miss Lili. Oh, I m-meant... U-um, Lili..." Miss Lili nodded at you, before continuing to walk down the street towards the grocery store, leaving you behind blushing with the scowling, rifle wielding Mister Switzerland.

You sighed, fidgeting with the hem of your gifted dress as you stood beside the still Mister Switzerland. You looked up to see why he was not moving towards the grocery as well, before he harshly spoke, "{Name}..."

"A-Ah! Y-Yes M-Mister Switzerland...?" You stuttered, standing straighter in attention.

Mister Switzerland sighed, shaking his head at you, "Fräulein... Just call me Basch already." Mister Switzerland looked away, his face blushing a faint pink at the sight of your innocent eyes. Switzerland scowled at the ground, before looking at you with narrowed eyes, then at the shop.

He moved swiftly towards the shop, before he turned back to look at you and Miss Lili, "B-Bitte, don't think that I'm buying these cakes for you to make you happy. I-I'm really not, okay?"

With that, Mister Switzerland, or Mister Basch as he told you to call him, stepped into the shop to, inevitably, buy you a cake, blushing faintly all the way.

.:Switzerland:.

_Sometimes, War brings out the best in some people._

.:Switzerland:.

"So," Mister Basch spoke quietly as you worked efficiently in his kitchen, "What will we be having for tea, {Name}?"

"U-um," You looked up from your work, looking hesitantly at Mister Basch, before making your thoughts known, "We'll be having some lemonade f-from y-your lemon trees, and some cheese and biscuits. T-the cheese comes from y-your goats, M-Mister B-Basch, so w-we didn't spend any of y-your money..."

Mister Basch grunted his assent before becoming silent again, allowing you to comfortably do your work. He watched as you glided around the kitchen, carefully preparing the food and drinks as off they were of total and utmost importance. Basch liked that about you, always being so consistent. Basch stood up to follow you as you walked around, standing a step behind you.

Blinking, Basch slowly sniffed the air, before glancing towards the floors that you were walking on. Eyes widening at the sight of a wet puddle, Basch quickly called out, "{Name}, watch out-?!"

"Eek!"

You slipped on the puddle of water and felt yourself painfully falling backwards. The cry left your lips and you shut your eyes, waiting for the fall.

But it never came.

"{N-Name}, are you okay?" Slowly, you opened your eyes. Your eyes focused and you suddenly realised that a hand was holding your arm. You looked up and saw Mister Basch holding you steady in an uncomfortable position.

"A-ah... Basch?" You slowly stood up straight, leaning on Basch for some support in your shaken state. You looked into his eyes, still shaken.

"{Name}, are you okay?" Basch tilted his head as your eyes widened again at what had happened. But you were not shocked by the fact that you fell, by but what you had said.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry! I-I called y-you Basch..." You blushed, bowing your head in embarrassment.

"D...Don't worry about it." Mister Basch sighed, patting your head carefully. "As long as you're safe," Mister Basch looked me straight in the eye, "You can call me Basch."

Mister Basch ruffled his own hair, looking me over, "I...cannot bare the thought of something happening to you." Mister Basch, no, Basch said to you with a serious look on his face. Your eyes widened, before you smiled widely.

"Thank you, Basch!"

Basch's eyes widened at the sound of your stutter-less voice. His face blushed pink, so he coughed and turned his away so you wouldn't see, "I-I'll go and prepare the tray."

With that, Basch moved away from you. You giggled. You thought at first that Mister Switzerland was a scary person, but in reality, Basch was an honestly nice guy.

.:Switzerland:.

"{Name}? Why are you out here? It's cold tonight, you shouldn't be out, it could reopen your wounds!" Basch clucked his tongue in outward annoyance at your lack of common sense. Winter was nearing the Swiss alps that his house was set upon and he did not want anyone in his household to become sick once more.

The innocent you turned around to blink at Basch before smiling softly at him, "Ah, but the stars are so bright tonight and I couldn't resist them when I saw them from my bedroom window..."

Basch raised an eyebrow to your childish response, before glancing up to the black sky. He noticed that the stars were brighter tonight. He also noticed that the stars were reflected onto your eyes, making them sparkle so brightly...

Basch coughed to shake that thought out, "Well, you should have thought this out more thoroughly! Look, all you're wearing is a thin night dress and a long, see through shawl! What if an intruder came and saw you, {Name}?"

You scrunched your eyebrows in thought. You hadn't thought of that! But looking at the flustered Switzerland, you suddenly grinned, "But I don't have to worry about that, Basch!"

Basch blinked, still not used to you calling him by his human name, "Why is that, {Name}?"

"Because," you smiled back at the stars, giggling at the cute face the oblivious Basch had made, "You're here to protect me! So, I don't have to worry about intruders if you're always watching over everyone!"

Basch twitched, trying hard to keep the smile that was worming onto his face off his face. You heard the noises of buttons unbuttoning, and the sounds of a jacket being shrugged off. You felt warmth encase you, so you looked and saw Basch's jacket on your shoulders. You turned to him in surprise. "Basch?"

"You," Basch struggled for the right words, slowly turning pink in the face in the darkness, "You looked...cold."

You blinked, before smiling merrily. You turned to Basch, who still stood slightly behind you and grabbed his hand in your small hands. His palms were warm, while yours were slightly chilled. You were amazed at how different you hands were. Basch slowly flushed red at your movements.

You finally let go off what hand, smiling up at Basch, before turning towards the sky, still holding one of his hands in your hands. You swung it a bit before letting it rest between you. You looked at the stars that twinkled above you, suddenly aware of the blush on your cheeks, "Basch...aren't you cold?"

"I'm...not cold." You smiled at the stars, blushing but happy at his response. Basch glanced at you from his peripheral vision and felt satisfied. If you were happy, then he was happy.

.:Switzerland:.

_In other times, War, though horrible, still __can __rescue people and creates wonderful Memories of War._

.:Switzerland:.

"{Name}... You really want to leave? Why?" Lili sat on your bed as you busied yourself, packing the necessary clothes into a suitcase provided for you. Obviously, the siblings had given you the suitcase with good thoughts, but had not realized that they would become so attached to you that they did not feel like allowing you to leave.

"Yeah..." You sighed, glancing out towards the faint dawn of the morning. You held a worn dress in your arms. You held the dress to your nose and smelt it. It sort of smelt like Mister Switzerland. You sighed, looking towards Miss Liechtenstein, "I can't keep on bothering you and Basch, Lili. The war is nearly over and I'll only be a burden if I stay any longer."

You saw that Miss Liechtenstein was about to cry, so you went over and hugged her once more, before retreating and closing your suit case, "Please don't cry, Lili." You pulled your suitcase off the bed, "I love you like my own sister. So please, send me off with a smile..."You yourself gave Miss Liechtenstein, no, Lili one last sad smile.

Lili sniffled, "Why aren't you going to say goodbye to Big Bruder?! Maybe he can stop yo-"

"No..." You shook your head, "I really do need to leave... But," you said hesitantly, 'C-could you tell h-him... A-ah, just... Send h-him my l-love..." A few tears threatened to fall.

The door on the other side of the room burst open with a bang. You and Lili gave a scream. Panting I the doorway was the man you were talking about, the Personification you had grown to love, Mister Switzerland, your dear Basch.

Sweat dripped off his forehead as Basch slowly made his way towards you, "B-Basch?!" You said worriedly, "W-what happened to y-you...?"

"{Name}." He whispered, blushing somewhat sadly, before he grabbed your face a kissed you on the mouth in a chaste kiss. Your eyes widened and you gave a squeak. You could hear Lili squeak, but you gave her no notice. You dropped your bags and threw your hands around the taller Swiss man, kissing him as hard as you could.

After a few more seconds, you ran out of air and had to stop your wonderful confession. Basch placed his forehead on yours, looming slightly above you in such a caring way that you couldn't help but let a few tears fall. "{Name}," he whispered, puffing for breath and blushing as red as you, "Why don't you tell me yourself of your love? Bitte, tell me... Show me..."

With that, you abandoned all thoughts of leaving Basch and kissed him.

.:Switzerland:.

_Not all the time, but sometimes. Sometimes Memories of War are bad, sometimes they're good._

.:Switzerland:.

"Mm, that was so good!" You smiled at the taste of melting chocolate in your mouth, gifted to you by Basch and Lili, this time in celebration of you officially staying to become Basch's chosen lady. Basch was sitting on the edge of your bed, facing you, as you sat on your pillows. You were also given a day off for Basch to merely fuss over you and treat you with possessiveness.

You were happy that Basch was happy, so you let him indulge himself. Though, the chocolate was so good that you moaned at the sweet taste of rich, expensive Swiss chocolate on your tongue, licking your fingers to remove the remnants of the sticky chocolate.

You decided that Swiss chocolate was very delicious, maybe even more so than Swiss cakes and pastry.

You groaned when you noticed that there were too many types of chocolate bought for you by Basch. You sighed when you tasted wonderful milk chocolate, hummed when you tasted white chocolate. huffed when you tasted dark chocolate.

All the while, your dear Basch sat on the edge of the bed.

You were licking your licks when you finally decided to look up at him. Suddenly, you froze at the intense look he was giving you, his mint-green eyes dark, his breathing shallow and his posture stiff. He gave you a burning look, before his eyes looked towards your tongue, which had been licking ff the rest f the chocolate on the outside of your mouth.

Basch shrugged his shirt off slowly, easily getting up to creep towards you. His eyes were smoldering, his intents and tight pants clear. You tried to still your pounding, anticipating heart and your heated face.

He slowly gave you a kiss, sucking off the chocolate that you had failed to lick off your licks. You whimpered, he growled. He slowly encased you in his arms, the box of chocolate forgotten. His dirty blonde hair shifted and his hand stroked your cheeks.

"{Name}," dear beloved Basch purred out, "Is it my turn yet?"

.:Switzerland:.

_War is not good. But sometimes, it leads to a brighter future. With many brighter memories... What Memories will our future create, I wonder?_

_I don't know, {Name}. But you'd better get back in bed before your feet get cold again! Not...that I'm worried about you, or anything!_

_Hehe, alright then, Basch._

.:Switzerland:.

**.:ENDE:.**


End file.
